Same Time Tomorrow
by HaloHunter89
Summary: One shot about Merle and an OC. Both are more the loner types who end up in the same place looking for more than silence.


**This is for EnglishPoet18 who is having a long ass week. She needed cheering up and asked for this lovely duo. Hope you like it darlin'.**

Walking down towards the library to get away from some of the people who were too lazy to do damn thing was the best bet. She needed away from them and all the chatter that came with being here. She still was getting use to being around so many people after being on her own for so long.

Daryl passed her nodding briefly not speaking as he moved back the way she was avoiding. He was the quieter of the brothers that and more distant. He didn't get close to anyone really that she seen. She seen him talk to Rick and his brother mostly. Merle though, he was a different breed altogether. She smiled at the thought of the two of them. She was thankful for them having found her when they did. She would have died.

She had tried to thank both but both brushed her off not accepting her thanks. Merle had carried her for how long she wasn't sure with Daryl making sure nothing got to close as they made it back here. She wasn't exactly lucid on the way back having been running for days after everything that had happened to her last group. She was just lucky her body gave out in the area they had hunted.

Slinking through the library door quietly she exhaled at the cool quiet that swallowed her up. She closed her eyes walking around the shelves letting her hands brush the backs of the books. Just like before the fall she could still escape to a world other than the hell she was in now with books. Stepping around the book shelf she came up short seeing him setting back cloaked in shadows. She took a tentative step around the shelf only able to make out his lower body since the rest of him was in shadows. Explained what Daryl had been doing down through her.

"You scared of me?" His rough rasping voice called to her from the dark.

She looked back over at him her hands still brushing the leather backs, "No."

She heard his snort and smiled being able to perfectly picture the face he was making. There was something different about him than the rest of the people she had run into, even from his brother. Something that called to her on a deeper level. Maybe that like her he avoided most people, whatever it was she was sure he felt it too.

She had seen him looking at her on more than one occasion. His sharp blue eyes assessing her but as soon as she looked back at him he was gone before she could go to him. He intrigued her with his surly and lewd comments. They made her laugh when she noticed most people cringed and would just shake their heads. She noticed mostly it was her and Daryl that would crack a smile.

Walking closer to him, "What are you doing down here?"

"Reckon same fuckin' thing you are sugar tits." Merle chuckled.

Nodding her head not bothered in the slightest by the nick name. She'd heard what he called some of the others, she'd take this one gladly. It was better than blonde harpy he'd taken to calling some. She smiled still not able to make out his face but nudged his legs over knowing he was setting on the couch. Dropping down next to him she let out a breath.

Eyes adjusting to the dark he had set in she let them roam over him not caring in the slightest if he seen. She was past caring really? He was a man after all they weren't supposed to be bothered by a woman checking them out. And well if they were, they weren't much of a man in her book.

She followed the strong column of his throat up to his face and seen his eyes on hers. She licked her lips feeling heat pool low in her stomach just from being this close to him. She could smell the strong masculine scent enveloping her and the heat rolling off him. It was intoxicating and making her want to just climb him right there.

Merle shifted kicking his legs out more and leaning his back making the muscles in his neck strain. "Aint in the mood to talk if that's what ya ass is over here for."

The smokey timbre of his voice had her clenching her thighs together and rubbing them. She didn't want to talk. Setting up quickly she swung her leg over his lap and set down quickly. Grunting at the unexpected weight he looked at her raising an eyebrow at her actions.

Not speaking she leaned forward catching his mouth in heated kiss that he responded to immediately. His hand wound into her hair jerking her head back as his chest heaved looking up at her. She moaned at the action ground herself down into him shamelessly.

"What the fuck Stacey?" He panted.

It was the first time she had heard her name from his mouth since the day they had found her. Hearing it fall from his filthy mouth had her licking her lips and rolling her hips down into his obvious erection. Growling at him she sunk her nails into the side of his neck, "You talk to goddamn much for someone not in the mood to talk."

Barking out a laugh he released some of the grip he had in her hair restraining her. She moved quickly taking over and claiming his mouth again feeling his hands grip her ass roughly. Working quickly she got his shirt open and off of him letting her hands slide along his lean chest and through the hair there. She leaned back her eyes still on him and pulled her shirt over her head exposing herself to him.

His hands slide up her ass across her back around to her breast palming the weight. Moaning as his thumbs circled her nipples as he pinched and pulled she rocked her hips harder into him. Grabbing for his belt she worked it open quickly jerking the zipper down as her other hand sought out her prize. Closing her hand around him their breathing both deepened as she pulled him free from his pants.

"Goddamn." He growled.

She slid her hand up down his length feeling the rush of heat scorching through her pussy. She needed him and wasn't about to let him tease her. Standing quickly she worked her pants down her hips letting them fall to the floor as she kicked her boots off. He was setting back watching her still cloaked in shadows but she watched the firm grip he had on his cock as he pumped it.

Moving to straddle him again he gripped her hip bruisingly and guided her over him. She moaned as she felt him slide through her folds to her clit and back again. Merle started sinking into her slower than she wanted. She wasn't the fighter like some of the other women but she wasn't so weak she needed to be treated with kid gloves.

Dropping her full weight on him she ground her hips harder into him as he sunk up completely in her wet heat. She felt the growl rumble from his body and smiled at him, "Greedy bitch."

Lifting off him enough and leaning forward she braced her hands on the wall behind his head. Dropping her weight back on him as he thrust up to meet her his hands gripping her and roaming over her body. She sought out his mouth in a kiss of fevered heat and raw need. His hand cracked across her ass hard causing her to yelp and him laugh into her throat.

Clenching around from his actions she felt herself flood him and smiled when she heard his groan. She leaned back bracing her hands on his spread legs and started riding him in earnest his hands never stopping moving.

She jerked against him when she felt him circle her clit roughly. "Oh god."

Her hips slowed causing him to growl and lift her spin her in his lap. Her back met his chest as he jerked her legs to plan on the couch next to him, he had her spread obscenely as he slammed in and out of her. Dropping her head on his shoulder reveling in the feel of his body working behind her and below her.

"Fuck Ace." He panted. "So fuckin' tight."

Sliding her hand down her body she let her fingers slide around herself feeling him sliding between her own fingers while her thumb worked herself. Feeling his hand slide up her body cupping her breast she arched into him feeling her self getting closer and closer to the release she craved. Reaching back and grasping his neck she rolled her hips harder into him.

Closing her eyes as she felt herself fall over the edge with only Merle keeping her still tethered to the now. She jerked against him feeling his arm tighten around her as her legs slammed closed on their own accord. She gasped and moaned her way through her release into his. She felt him throb and spill inside her with a deep groan and even more filth and lewd words spilling from his mouth into her neck.

They set there getting their breath back her laying slack against his chest his arm still banded around her. She chuckled letting her legs fall back open as her body shook with aftershocks. His arm slacked around her but she didn't move from him and he didn't move her from him.

After awhile she set up and pulled her clothes from the floor not bothered by the silence from either of them. She hadn't planned to come down here and make a move on him. She hadn't even known he was here truthfully but she found herself wanting him again even though she had just had him.

Looking at him she watched as he tucked his self back in his pants doing them up deftly before grabbing for his shirt. Dressing just as quickly she dropped back down next to him like before but not at the other end. She was setting flush against him trying to think of what to say to him.

She grinned, "Same time tomorrow?"

Merle barked out a laugh at her words rubbing his hand across his face before looking down at her. She smiled when she seen his permanent scowl gone for once. He looked back off letting his head drop back. "Aint gonna stop ya ass if you're wanting to get fucked."

Humming in her throat, "Didn't think you would."


End file.
